worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Manga
The manga of World Trigger is written and illustrated by Daisuke Ashihara and is published in the Japanese-language magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump since Issue 11 of 2013. Chapters are numbered in the format Chapter X (第X話, Dai X wa), occasionally with a hexagon surrounding the number, the shape a cube appears when viewed from a vertex. Volumes | character = Yūma Kuga | backcharacter = Ai Kitora | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | }} |summary = Four years ago an incident struck Japan where aliens from another world, dubbed “Neighbors,” invaded, but were thrown down by the special agents at Border who carried futuristic weaponry called “Triggers.” Four years have passed and everyone treats these Neighbor invasions as everyday life with Border coming to save them. Yuma Kuga, a newly transferred student, befriends a border agent in his class, Osamu Mikumo. Together, Yuma and Osamu team up and defeat Neighbors and bullies alike, all the while learning that Yuma himself is a neighbor and Osamu hiding him from border while also teaching him how to fit into Japan. In return, Osamu learns about the different types of Trion soldiers, and Trion in general; however, because of this he has to take the credit of all of Yuma’s actions, which causes more problems when border intervenes.}} | character = Osamu Mikumo | backcharacter = Shūji Miwa | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Chika Amatori | backcharacter = Yōtarō Rindō and Raijinmaru | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Yūichi Jin | backcharacter = Kei Tachikawa | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Sōya Kazama | backcharacter = Shun Midorikawa | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Ai Kitora | backcharacter = Izuho Natsume | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Kirie Konami | backcharacter = Haruaki Azuma | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Kōhei Izumi | backcharacter = Mira | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Shūji Miwa | backcharacter = Enedra | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Osamu Mikumo, Yūma Kuga, Replica | backcharacter = Katsumi Karasawa | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Kōtarō Suwa | backcharacter = Shiori Usami | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Rei Nasu | backcharacter = Tatsuya Kuruma | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Masataka Ninomiya | backcharacter = Mirai Hatohara | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Yuzuru Ema | backcharacter = Hikari Nire | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Kei Tachikawa | backcharacter = Futaba Kuroe | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Hyuse, Yōtarō Rindō | backcharacter = Kuniharu Kakizaki | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} | character = Yōko Katori | backcharacter = Hana Somei | page = 192 | chapters = | | | | | | | | }} }} }} |} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume: | | | | | | | | | | | | }} See also *Trigger Keeper *Jitsuryokuha Elite Jin Navigation pt-br:Mangá ru:Манга Category:Manga Category:Series